My Saving Angel
by WishUponAfallenstar
Summary: If edward hadn't saved bella, what would have happened to 'their' love story? would there still be one? or will it be lost forever forever forever...
1. Chapter 1

**About story: If bella hadn't been saved by edward....**

**Note: I know everyone likes my other story "In her shoes", but I hope you give this story a chance just like you gave "in her shoes" a chance, because I think this is a close in written quality to that of the last...review if you want me to continue;]**

Bella's pov.

I heard people calling my name, I didn't know why. The pain was all I really felt and understood. Was I in an accident?

Then it all came back, edward, cars away from me, the van skidding across the parking lot, its destination the back end of my truck, and I was in between them. I don't remember closing my eyes, it happened so fast, I don't remember the instant pain of the van hitting me, crushing me. Not even watching my life flash before my eyes.

The one thing I didn't worry about, was myself, I did, though worry how this would effect Charlie and Renee', even Phil. The pain started dull and I was suddenly in complete darkness with a blinding light in face. I new that light, I read about it in many books and saw in countless of movies. Unafraid I walked confidently into it.

Edward's pov.

I _could_ have saved her, I _wanted_ to save her, but my feet wouldn't move. Also my whole family was holden me back, physically and mentally. Their words echoed in my head, paralyzing me, and their arms held me from moving once it wore off and stopped me from going after her sweet smelling _blood_, that hit my nose, seconds after that _stupid_ van hit her. I felt so guilty, I don't even think jasper understood how I felt. I _could_ have saved her, but at the same moment, I _couldn't_.

Alice's pov.

We stopped edward from saving her, It would put us all in danger, but what I didn't feel happy about doing was not _knowing_ what could have been if we let him save her. A innocent girl, who was at the wrong place at the wrong time. I wish I could see what would have been, but emmett, rosalie, and jasper made up their minds the moment I told them about edward saving her.

_I really hate being blind._

Charlie's pov.

I was at the station when the phone rang. "Hello? Forks police station." I said and a sympathetic voice came on "Is this Charlie Swan?" she asked. Many situations ran through my head, most about forks, well being. "Yes" I answered and not once did I think it would be about _her_.

"Im Dr. Katharine River from Forks hospital, and Im sorry to be the one to inform you, but we received your daughter, Isabella Swan, she was in an accident," she said in soothing words, my breath got in my throat and the next thing she said, sounded far away.

"_And Im sorry, but she's no longer with us."_


	2. Chapter 2

moment- _noun,_ a very brief period of time, an instant

love is unforgettable

fragile and strong

Lets say just for one moment I believed you...

trusted you...

had faith in you

just for one moment

lets forget the past

not think about the future

or

the fact we shouldnt be together

lets just live in the present

kiss away all the doubt

and

the pain that well come

when we leave each other

for somewhere where we should be

I pray and hope

that I well see him again

hold his hand in love

and breath his intoxicating breath

but for now

Im stuck drowning in water

of the ocean of hell.

...

If there was a moment in time

A tear in your eye

Love in your heart

A note to your beat

A laugh to your tear

A fear to your courage

A leap from a step

If there was a moment in time

We could live till we die

Get wings and fly

if only I had a moment like that......

_walking down the street_

_in a restleast sleep_

_breathing heavly_

_running away from your own scream._

_I put down my pencil and read what I wrote._

_"did that actually come out of my mind?" I whispered to myself_

_", I must have read it from somewhere"I answered myself_

_-thats not a good sign-_

_I looked at the clock in my room_

_6:35_

_again?_

_"sigh" I said_

_another day as alyssa johnson_

another day wasted.

-school-

"earth to aly" my friend said to me as she waved her hand in front of my face

"why are you so spaced out?"she asked me

kate was one of my closest friends. she like me was an outcast. though I chose it more than she did. When I first came here to alaska, the popular people talked to me, invited me to parties, you name it, whatever! litarly I could care less about them, they didnt really like me anyways, so I started to talk to kate and her sister tanya and irina, because unlike me, people, avoid them.

But I really didnt care, bacause unlike the populars, kate and her sisters...cared.

I rebember running. so hard that I thought my lungs were going to explode, or my heart was going to come out of my chest.

Screams were pointless.

Running was my only choice.

The woods around me only ecoed my cries for help and then..

"hello?" kate said

"what?" I asked

she sighed

"are you ok?" she asked "I mean, your really, I dont know.."she trailed off

"Im fine"I told her

though doubt filled my words

-afterschool-

"hey, aly!" kate said running up to me

"yes?" I asked

"wanna come to my house?" she asked

"uhh"I said

I guess I could, it wasnt like I was afraid they might _eat_ me or something.

I only been here a couple a months and I really hadnt got out much

"sure" I answered

"cool, here is the directions, come around 7," she handed me a peice of paper

"when you get there me and my family have something to tell you," she said

I opened my mouth to say something but she continued

"well I'll see you then!" she said as she patted my shoulder and run off.

"ow" I just realized when she touched me I felt a shock go through me, not like the usual static electricity, it was like getting hit by lighting.

-with kate-(kate's p.o.v)

I decided to tell aly about us, because frankly, I think she could handle it, and decides she was like my best. I couldnt finish the thought because as I pulled up my drive way, there in all their glory, were the cullens! a week early, might I add!

-with aly-(her p.o.v)

It was 6:30 and I just got in my car and started the engine. I looked at the directions to kate's house.

'pretty simple' I thought

-1/2 hour later-

I arrived at kate's house, man was it huge, compared to my house anyways.

I ran up the stairs two at a time, but clumsy me tripped on the last step and felt a strange wind crash to my side, lightly and almost gently put me down, though I still landed face first onto the porch, but didnt land with so much velocity as I would have, if, if, that wind hadnt saved me.

I felt my face and just like I thought I didnt break skin nor was my nose broken.

and when I got up and knocked on the door, out of the corrner of my eye I saw something move and when I looked, nothing.

"weird" I whisper and thats when kate opened the door

"took you long"she said but stoped mid sentence as she saw my face.

"what happened?" she asked me

"oh, nothing just being my usually clumsy self" I answered

Thoughts? Comments? Reviews keep me writing ;)


	3. Chapter 3

_People walk around _

_they don't realize anything that could be._

_I different expression on peoples faces_

_I cant seem to understand the people I come to see in front of me._

I realized I couldn't really breath right as I walked into the house, it was beautiful, and the people inside it were even more beautiful.

"aly, I like you to meet my family"

she introduced us, and I couldn't put my finger on where I saw edward before.

"lets play a game"Kate said

I looked at her weird, is she crazy? If I know her well enough, the game would be...

"truth or dare!" Kate said jumping up and down

I sighed, I knew her so well

It struck me that the parents left to a small 'Vacation' for a day.

So it was just

Me, kate, tanya, irina, alice, emmet, jasper, rosalie, and edward.

I was just concerned about My health, If someone dared me to do anything embarrassing, I would surly die of humiliation.

"ok, me first" alice said

she reminded me of kate, but alice was more of a smaller version

"edward, truth or dare?" she asked edward

The weird thing was the expression on both of their faces.

"dare" edward said and man did my heart flutter, his voice was just music to my ears.

alice smiled. I think it was suppose to be a evil smile but on her, it couldn't be done.

"I dare you to..."she said and paused for a dramatic effect

but the thing that scared me is when she moved to whisper in edward's ear.

when she moved away, I say in the corner of my eye, kate look at me.

something was up.

"you can do it later, so right now you go ahead and ask someone else." alice said

He nodded and the game continued

after many embarrassing and funny dares and juicy truths later, no one asked me dare or truth.

I was happy, but it made me feel out of place. like they were in their own world and I was in another.

I didn't mean to think deeply about it, but I felt tears threaten to come.

no no, I couldn't let my emotions get the best of me.

"aly, are you ok?" I looked up to kate

I was afraid my voice would betray me so I just nodded

she looked at me skeptically.

and the game continued, I wasn't called and soon they got bored and kate said

"lets play something else!"

I sighed

it would probably be...

"spin the bottle" she said

I choked on air. that's not what I thought she had in mind.

alice patted my back. after a little coughing fit, anger took over me.

"are you crazy?" I nearly yelled at her.

I mean, come on, they wouldn't pick on me playing truth and dare, what would happen if they had not choice, give a accuse like....' sorry I cant kiss you, your just not pretty enough' and I wasn't .... I was plain and stupid

"come on" kate said "why not?"

I think I took her by surprise when I said the next sentence

"why should I be in this, if I wasn't apart of your last game, apparently, Im not good enough for anyone here, because no one took the time to include me in the game." The tears spilled over, I was an outsider, and I couldn't bare the feeling so I stood up and walked to the door, opened it, slammed it and walked down the stairs. If only it was that easy. I tripped on the last step, and I braced myself for the impact to the cold cement, but instead I ran into someone. edward... how...

"where did you..where..." I couldn't make a complete sentence then it happened, everything went black.

_~flash back?~_

_I heard a high pitched screech, I looked up startled._

_nothing moved in slow motion, I brain worked fast and I noticed severly things at once. Edward, who I had just met, when I went to kates, was standing four cars down from me, looking at me in horror. his face stood out when all the rest blurred together. the most important thing was the van skidding across the lot. it was going to hit the back corner of a truck i was standing next to, and i was in the middle of them._

_before, i felt or heard anything, i felt something hit me, just like when I tripped on the stairs of kate's house. my head cracked against the blacktop, something solid and cold was pinning me down. The van was still coming for me and a low oath told me someone was with me, the voice impossible not to recognize. His hands shot out protectively in front of me, and the van stopped a foot away from my face._

_His hands blurred and he lifted my legs away from the path of the van. _

_I closed my eyes, I kept them open for so long, they were dry._

_I then heard a bunch of voices yelling someone's name, but it wasn't mine._

_I started to drift away from the lot, the voices screaming someone else's name, were echoing in my head._

_But more clearly then the yelling, I heard edward's low, frantic voice in my ear._

_**"Aly? are you all right?"**_

_**I opened my eyes to edward's golden topaz eyes.**_

_**"Im fine" my voice sounded strange. I was on kate's porch. that's weird, I was just in a parking lot. **_

_**I tried to sit up from where I was laying, **_

_**"be careful," he warned "I think you hit your head pretty hard" guilt washed over his beautiful face.**_

_**I then felt a throbbing pain right in the center of my forehead.**_

_**"ow" I said surprised, I didn't hit the ground, I hit..**_

_**"that's what I thought" he said, and a unreadable expression crossed his face.**_

_**wait...I hit...edward, when he saved me from tripping, I hit, his chest.**_

_**then there was also the fact, that he caught me at the end of the stairs, which would mean, he would have had run all the way around the house....there was no way...**_

_**"how in the..." I shock my head, this made no sense "how did you get over here so fast?" I asked, I looked into his eyes, searching for an answer.**_

_**"I came after you when you left us in the living room" he said, his voice full of authority, begging, pleading me to believe his words but I wasn't having it.**_

_**That's when they found us. Kate and the rest of the crew. **_

_**I looked up to them, then back to edward. **_

_**"later" I mouthed.**_

**he nodded.**

**I wouldn't forget.**

thanks to:

thevampirerubberduck

NyA AnY

forever-and-always-team-cullen

&

Mooke4

for reviewing and anybody that subscribe to the story and what not, you guys ARE THE AWSOMEST!

Please review, the button does bite(its like free vampire venom, JK)

~ashley


End file.
